1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, use of portable terminals has been rapidly spreading due to their portability. Accordingly, terminal manufacturers competitively develop portable terminals with more convenient functions in order to secure more users. Portable terminals may provide functions for, e.g., games, a scheduler, a message service, an Internet service, an email service, a wake-up call, a MP3, a digital camera, etc.
A portable terminal may have at least one function button for, e.g., executing or stopping a specific function, controlling a volume, or turning on/off a screen. The function button may be disposed at, e.g., the side of the portable terminal. The function button may be fixed to a specific position of the portable terminal, and the terminals may have their function buttons disposed at different positions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.